I'd Risk My Life For You
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Since Junior High, Rancis has always had a special place in his heart for Vanellope. When Rancis is the only one to stand up for her & is ordered to escort Vanellope around when a fellow student named Guy attempts to force her to date him at school, can Rancis protect her? How far will Rancis go to save Vanellope when Guy is waiting for her at her house when Rancis drops her off?


**I'd Risk My Life for You**

_Just an idea I came up with while trying to come up with another good Vanilla/Butter story. I hope you like it and please Read, Review and Favorite. That would make my day!_

* * *

"Listen here Guy!" Vanellope shouted at a fellow student in the hallway during pass time. Her shouting drew the attention of a crowd whom gathered around the two students. Vanellope's face was beet red and she was breathing heavily.

"Hey baby, what's the problem?" Guy asked, "you should be honored to have a guy like me ask you out," he continued and leaned his shoulder against the blue lockers.

"No, I'm not," Vanellope replied, "you're a freakin' creep, you're so full of yourself, you think you're better than everyone else just because you drive a freakin' Mustang! And don't forget, you're such a dick to my friends and I've seen how you treat other girls, so just get out of my face or else I'll get the principal!" She threatened and closed her locker door. The crowd was in a hushed silence, but they all were pretty much thinking the same thing. Suddenly, Guy grabbed Vanellope and slammed her against the locker, banging her head. "OW!" She screamed in pain.

"I don't think you understand, nobody and I mean _nobody_ says "No," to Guy Johnson!" Guy yelled at her.

"HEY! LEAVE, HER, ALONE, BITCH," a British voice rang out. Still holding Vanellope to the lockers, Guy turned around to see another 12th grader, wearing a Jeff Gordon jacket and Kevin Harvick Reese's Hat, standing behind them with his fists clenched.

"This isn't your problem Fluggerbutter, now get out before I rearrange that pretty face of yours," Guy narrowed his beady little Rat eyes. Before Rancis or Guy could do anything, the Principal, Tamora Calhoun, shoved her way through the crowd and grabbed Guy's throat and slammed him against the wall.

"YOU GET YOUR MEASLY LITTLS MITS OFF MY NIECE JOHNSON!" She yelled at him. "This is the last straw Johnson, get your shit out of your locker and out of my school, YOU ARE EXPELLED!" She yelled again and threw him onto the ground. Guy picked himself up and ran away from the Principal.

"Thanks Aunt Calhoun," Vanellope said and was helped up by Rancis.

"Are you alright little soldier?" Calhoun aske while picking up Vanellope's things. Calhoun turned to see a whole bunch of students still standing there. "GET TO CLASS!" She shouted. All the students jumped slightly and ran away, "except for you Fluggerbutter," she snapped her fingers for him to come back.

"Y-yes Mrs. Calhoun?" Rancis replied nervously.

"Can you escort my niece to her classes today just in case that fucker doesn't do as I say," Calhoun asked. Taken aback, Rancis took awhile to answer.

"S-sure thing Mrs. Calhoun, but why me exactly?" Rancis wondered.

"Because soldier, you were the only one to stand up for her," the principal explained.

"Look Aunt Calhoun, I'm fine, really," Vanellope tried to reason.

"I don't think so, just let Mr. Fluggerbutter escort you around today until class is dismissed, that's an order," Calhoun stated and left to fill out Guy's expulsion paperwork.

"S-so, I guess this will be easy since we have the same schedule huh?" Rancis nervously asked.

"Yeah whatever, but thanks for standing up for me Rancis," Vanellope thanked him as they went to their Fifth Hour Geology class.

**(In Class)**

"So, can anyone tell me what the largest Earthquake ever recorded in North America was?" The Geology Teacher asked.

"The Good Friday Earthquake in Alaska in 1964?" Taffyta Muttonfudge replied.

"Correct Taffyta!" The teacher replied. Vanellope wasn't really paying attention, even though she claimed she was alright from the incident, she was still freaked out, and Guy's face while he was holding her against the lockers still haunted her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over in the seat next to her.

"Are you alright there Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

"Y-yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be Reese's boy?" Vanellope quickly covered up.

"Well, kids don't normally chew their pencils down to a nub in one class period," Rancis pointed out. Vanellope looked down and blushed in embarrassment when she saw that Rancis was right.

"Okay you got me, I'm still nervous about what happened with Guy, he seemed determined to get with me, but I don't know if he'll try to get me," she said worriedly.

"Do you want to go talk to your Aunt about going home?" Rancis asked. Vanellope looked down and back up at Rancis. She then nodded her head and gathered up her things.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ken, may I please go see the Principal?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course Ms. von Schweetz," Mr. Ken replied and let Vanellope leave. Wanting to help Vanellope like Mrs. Calhoun ordered Rancis also held his hand up.

"May I go to the bathroom sir?" he asked politely.

"Sure thing Rancis, class is almost over anyways," Mr. Ken said and turned back to the whiteboard. Rancis put his things in his book bag and left with Vanellope. The girl in question rolled her eyes playfully and turned to Rancis.

"Ya know, you don't have to keep escorting me around Fluggerbutt," Vanellope teased. Rancis gulped nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, just doing what your Aunt asked," Rancis said. Vanellope smiled and patted his shoulder.

"That's sweet, thanks Rancis," Vanellope said as she got the rest of her things from her locker and shut it. Soon, the two were in Calhoun's office.

"What can I do for you two recruits?" she asked and looked up from her desk.

"Auntie, I want to go home, I don't feel well," Vanellope said.

"Of course Vanilla, I'll right you a pass to excuse you from homework today and I'll call your father about it, you too Fluggerbutter," Calhoun added.

"W-what? Oh you don't have to do that Mrs. Calhoun, I was just escorting her to your office like you asked me to," Rancis explained.

"Good work, but now I need you to escort her home as well, I sent Guy home already and I don't want my niece to be attacked by him on the way home," Calhoun told him and wrote him a pass too. A few minutes later, both their Fathers were called and Calhoun sent them home. Vanellope was usually dropped off by her dad, Ralph, but he was busy with his construction job that day and couldn't leave.

"I can drive you if you want Vanellope," Rancis offered and opened the door to his 1982 Pontiac Trans-Am.

"Thanks, but, who said we exactly have to go home? How about we catch an early movie?" Vanellope offered. Rancis looked at the clock on his dash which read 2:30.

"Okay, what would you like to see today?" Rancis asked.

"Hmm, how about Captain Phillips?" Vanellope suggested.

"I LOVE Tom Hanks, especially in A League of Their Own," Rancis replied.

"No way! Me TOO!" Vanellope exclaimed. Rancis drove to the movie theater which was about empty since it was so early in the day.

"Hello, what can we do for you today?" The ticket guy asked. Rancis dug his wallet out from his pocket and produced a $20 bill.

"Two students for Captain Phillips please?" Rancis asked.

"Sure thing, $10 please," the ticket guy asked. Rancis handed him the twenty and got ten in return, "Enjoy your show," the ticket guy added.

"So, any snacks Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

"Let's get the Combo 4," Vanellope suggested, "we get two large sodas and a bucket of popcorn," she tried to talk him into it.

"Alright can we get a Combo 4 please? With two Root Beers? Rancis asked the concession worker.

"Of course; would you like butter on your popcorn?" he asked. Rancis nodded and in thirty seconds flat, their snacks were ready. "Any candy today?" the worker offered.

"Would you like any candy Nelly?" Rancis asked.

"I do like Reese's pieces," Vanellope licked her lips.

"And two Reese's Pieces please," Rancis exclaimed. The worker produced two bright orange boxes of the candy and set them on the counter.

"Total comes to $26 please," they said.

"No Rancis, let me get this please, you already paid for tickets," Vanellope instructed.

"A proper gentleman pays for the lady," Rancis replied and paid for the food. The two entered the empty theatre and sat down in their seats while the previews started. It was then that Vanellope thought to herself, '_Did he call me 'Nelly'?'_

"Mmm. Root Beer," Vanellope said as she sucked on her soda. The bucket of Popcorn was in the seat in between them and they dug right at it. As the actual movie started, they reached for the popcorn at the same time and accidentally bumped hands. They looked down at each other and looked away in embarrassment.

"S-sorry Vanellope Rancis took his hand out of the bucket.

"N-no, it's alright, you can get some popcorn," Vanellope replied. The two sat in nervous silence, eating popcorn, their candy, and sipping their soda for the rest of the film. At the end, the two had tears in their eyes over Tom Hanks' phenomenal acting.

"I haven't seen acting like this in a long time," Rancis wiped his eyes. The two exited the theatre and threw their garbage in the trash and got into Rancis' car.

"So, where do you live?" Rancis asked.

"Keep going for about a mile and turn left," Vanellope replied. Rancis followed the instructions and soon pulled into her driveway.

"Wow, nice house Vanellope," Rancis complimented. He walked her in and they found a note on Vanellope's fridge.

"Hey, a note from Daddy," Vanellope said and grabbed the note.

_Dear Vanellope, I had to work a double shift today since we are behind, I stopped by to give you this note. I'll be back around 11:00 tonight. Sorry to hear about what happened at school today, I hope you feel better. I'll take you to DisneyLand this weekend to cheer you up. -Love, Daddy :)_

"Aww, I love you daddy," Vanellope put the note back on the fridge.

"So, are you okay Vanellope? Do you need me to stay?" Rancis asked.

"No, I'm fine now, but it's getting dark, you should probably be getting on home," she said. "And thanks for everything today," she hugged Rancis and pecked his cheek. Rancis froze and touched his cheek. Vanellope giggled and went upstairs. Rancis turned around and left Vanellope's house and got into his car.

"I think I'm in love," Rancis said to himself. Then suddenly, he heard Vanellope scream.

* * *

**(A few minutes earlier with Vanellope)**

Vanellope had walked upstairs and started throwing her clothes off to take a shower and to play a little Call of Duty on her PS3. "Rancis is nice, I kinda hope he asks me out," she said to herself. But, when she got into her room. The light clicked on by itself and she saw Guy grab her. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly and Guy threw his hand over her mouth.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at her threw her on the bed. "Good girl, you're already ready for our little fun," Guy's beady rat eyes looked over her half-naked body.

"HELP ME RANCIS!" She yelled. Guy pounced on top of her and started to lick around her body. Downstairs, Rancis tried to get in, but found the door locked.

"Sorry about this Vanellope's Window," he said and jumped through it, smashing it. He felt glass sticking to his torso, but he didn't care, all he cared about was protecting the girl he loved. "NELLY?!" He yelled as he looked around. Finding no one, Rancis bolted upstairs and heard thumping coming from Vanellope's room. "Oh My God," he said as he opened the door and saw Guy stripping Vanellope.

"Get, the fuck out Fluggerbutter, now," Guy produced a knife.

"RANCIS, HELP ME PLEASE!" Vanellope begged with tears in her eyes.

"Let her go Guy, or else," Rancis threatened.

"Or else what Pussy?" Guy asked. Rancis bolted and tackled Guy off Vanellope and onto the floor. "You are gonna pay bitch!" Guy shouted and swung at Rancis. Rancis ducked and punched Guy square in the gut, knocking him down. Rancis again pounced on him and the two started rolling around, punching each other.

"YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF SCUM!" Rancis shouted and punched guy in his pathetic little rat face.

"BITE ME!" Guy shouted back and grabbed the knife from the floor and stabbed Rancis in his side.

"AHHHH!" Rancis screamed in pain. Guy took his opportunity and kicked Rancis off of him.

"You think you can stop me huh?!" Guy screamed and repeatedly kicked Rancis in his stomach and head.

"STOP IT STOP IT!" Vanellope screamed and pounced on top of Guy. But, he overpowered her and threw her back on the bed.

"I'll deal with you in a minute," he said to her and kicked Rancis again. "Now then, where were we?" Guy asked and approached Vanellope. She whimpered in fear, but the two heard Rancis groaning loudly.

"Hey Guy," Rancis groaned in pain. Guy turned around in horror and saw Rancis holding a .38 calibre pistol in his hands.

"Go, to, hell," Rancis said and pulled the trigger, the bullet went straight into Guy's face and out to the ceiling. The distinctive 'Pow-op' of a bullet hitting flesh echoed in the room. Guy stood there for a moment before collapsing to the floor, dead. Vanellope threw a bathrobe on and went down to Rancis' side.

"Rancis, are you alright?" Vanellope asked and gasped at the knife sticking out of Rancis' side.

"I'm fine, knowing that you're alright," Rancis groaned. His face was covered in black bruises and so was his torso. Vanellope grabbed a phone and dialed the police who were there in a few minutes with the paramedics.

"Are you kids alright?" The Police chief asked. Rancis was loaded onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. The police put Guy's corpse into a body bag and Vanellope got to ride in the ambulance with Rancis.

"Rancis, I'm so sorry!" Vanellope cried onto Rancis' face.

"No, I'd Risk My Life For You, I love you Vanellope," Rancis groaned out. Vanellope was speechless, but the paramedics stopped him from talking.

"Try not to talk," the head paramedic said and removed the knife.

* * *

**(At The Hospital)**

"Well, I'm happy to report that you have no major injuries Mr. Fluggerbutter," the doctor said in Rancis' room.

"Thank you sir," Rancis said groggily from the drugs they gave him.

"Rancis?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes Vanellope?" He replied, turning his baby-blue eyes to Vanellope.

"Did you really mean what you said, that you love me?" Vanellope asked.

"Y-yes, I do Vanellope, I have since Middle School, but I was too afraid to tell you, until today," Rancis admitted. Vanellope let tears fall and she wrapped her arms around Rancis' shoulders and hugged him.

"I love you too, thanks for saving me," Vanellope said and kissed him on the lips.

"Vanellope? What's going on, are you alright?" Ralph asked from the hallway.

"DADDY!" Vanellope screeched and hugged him. "Don't worry, I'm fine, but this boy risked his life to save me," Vanellope said.

"Really?" Ralph asked and approached the hospital bed. "Young Man?" Ralph asked.

"Yes Mr. Vanellope's Dad?" Rancis groggily replied.

"Thank you for saving my little girl, and if you want to date her, you have my blessing," Ralph ruffled Rancis' hair.

"MY POOR BABY!" Rancis' mom shouted and ran into the room. Ralph backed away so she could see her son.

"Mr. von Schweetz, can I talk to you for a minute?" The Police Chief asked.

"Sure thing, what do you need?" Ralph walked out to the hallway.

"Well, we found out that the intruder broke a window in your basement and crawled through. And there won't be any charges pressed against the young man that saved your daughter. He was within his rights to shoot him," the Chief informed him.

"Trust me, if there were pending charges, I'd defend that young man with all my might, but why did the intruder break in?" Ralph asked.

"Well, we talked with your daughter and she said he was going to rape her, but luckily Mr. Fluggerbutter stopped that," the chief concluded. Ralph looked back into the hospital room where Rancis and Vanellope were talking and laughing.

"I like that kid," Ralph said to himself.

* * *

**(Six months later)**

Rancis had made a full recovery and he had a cool scar on his side from the knife, and Vanellope were officially a couple. They had been dating since Rancis was released from the Hospital, and now Rancis was a hero. And even more great news, the Chief of Police recommended Rancis to the local Police Academy, which he happily accepted. One day during lunch, Rancis stopped Vanellope in the middle of the lunch room. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Rancis asked through a microphone. The whole room went silent as Rancis hopped on one of the tables.

"Flugs, what are you doing?" Vanellope asked.

"Something special," Rancis replied. "Now, as you all know, I have been dating Vanellope for six months since that fateful day, and every minute I have loved nothing more in my life. So, today, I since graduation is around the corner, I am ready for this," Rancis said and pulled a box from his jacket.

"Oh my God," Vanellope said and froze.

"Will you marry me?" Rancis asked. Vanellope almost felt as if her world had stopped, but she knew exactly what to say.

"Yes, I will!" Vanellope exclaimed excitedly. Rancis put the ring on her finger and the two kissed. Their fellow students erupted in applause and cheer.

"I love you Vanellope, I'd Risk My Life For You," Rancis whispered in her ear.

"You're the greatest boy in the world," Vanellope replied.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
